


Dogs Walking All Over

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza makes sure Roy gets why she doesn’t want the dog on the furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Walking All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going to the Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292517) by [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce). 



> For the [Reverse Remix](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/236954.html) challenge. likeadeuce requested I remix her fic _Going to the Dogs_ and this is the result. Also for Royai Day because might as well, haha. Thanks to sonjajade for the great betaing!

That evening Riza had invited Maria Ross to her place for Xingese takeout. They were eating their meal at the table as Hayate chewed on his bone not far from them. He was fairly close to the sofa, but didn’t bother going up there. Out of the corner of her eye, Riza noticed Maria glimpsing at the dog in interest.   
  
“I see you trained Hayate to not go on the furniture,” Maria said before eating more of her fried rice.   
  
Riza nodded. “When Hayate was a puppy, he would jump on the sofa and leave a mess.” For years she had trained her dog to not go on the sofa, table, and bed. She knew how much Hayate like the furniture, so the best way for him to not do that anymore was to teach him. He was able to catch on quickly, much to Riza’s relief.   
  
After drinking a glass of water, Maria offered her a smile. “I used to have a dog as a kid, Spotty. He wasn’t allowed to be on the furniture either, although I let him sleep on my bed many times without my parents knowing.”  
  
A chuckle escaped from Riza. “You didn’t discipline him well.” She consumed another dumpling, the taste very flavorful on her tongue.   
  
“Well I was nine then, didn’t know any better!”  
  
“Point taken.” Riza finished the last piece of her food and looked over her shoulder to see Hayate sat down, staring at the ceiling. Smirking, Riza prided herself in having a disciplined dog.  
  
+++  
  
Unfortunately, all of that changed when she had Roy slept over at her apartment the past week. This morning Riza caught her dog sleeping beside him on the bed after she finished a shower. She was even more disappointed with Roy inviting Hayate to join him. He knew Hayate wasn’t allowed on the furniture, what in the world made him think that she wouldn’t immediately correct him ( _both_  of them) when she found out? It was ridiculous that the man thought he could get away with breaking her dog’s biggest rule without consequence, regardless of his position in her life outside her home.   
  
Her dog, her bed, her house—that should be clear enough for Roy. Nonetheless, when he asked her to “demonstrate” how much authority she had over him in bed, she was willing to do just that. It seemed he paid much more attention to the rules when she was naked and holding him within her body (as she knew he would be). Luckily for Roy, her irritation was soothed by their joining and she forgave him with a quiet gasp of his name.   
  
Afterwards, they basked in each other’s warmth, Riza resting her head on Roy’s chest as he held her like a delicate doll. She stretched her arm to slide her fingers onto his hair. Roy grinned at her.   
  
“I still think the dog likes me, in addition to the furniture.”   
  
“I believe it’s more of him taking advantage of you while I’m away.” Riza poked Roy’s nose with a finger. “You shouldn’t underestimate him.”   
  
“Of course not. I promoted him to Second Lieutenant a while back, remember?”  
  
She and Roy shared a short kiss. Once Riza pulled herself out from Roy’s embrace, she climbed off the bed to head to the drawer. Just as she slipped on a pair of panties, Riza wondered if there was a way she could let Roy understand why she didn’t want Hayate to be on the furniture. An idea then came to her.  
  
“What if I have Hayate sit on your clean uniforms?” Riza asked as she walked to her closet, grabbing a blouse. When she began to close up the buttons, Roy laughed aloud. That made her turn around, hands on her hips, and glare at him. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“That won’t happen since you’re not cruel like that.”   
  
“I might do that one day to prove a point,” she said, her tone a little sharper than she meant it to be.  
  
“You’re the most generous person I know, Riza. Highly unlikely you’ll do that.” A small smile pulled onto the corner of Roy’s lips.   
  
Riza gave him a stern look. It was nice, sweet even, that he thought of her that way. It irritated her, though, that Roy wouldn’t take what she had said seriously. Closing her eyes a second, she let out a deep sigh.  
  
“You can shower while I make breakfast for us. Anything in particular you want?”  
  
“Bacon and toast is fine,” Roy said while getting off from the bed. He then went to Riza, his palm touching the side of her neck, and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.   
  
Folding her arms against her chest, Riza would make sure to show Roy she meant it the next time she visits his place.   
  
+++  
  
A few days later Riza visited Roy’s house, bringing Hayate with her. She knocked on the door and waited until Roy opened it. Greeting them with a huge grin, Roy gestured his hand for them to come inside and closed the door.   
  
“I see you brought the dog,” Roy said, kneeling down to pet Hayate’s back. The dog responded with a bark.  
  
“Didn’t want him to be lonely tonight,” Riza said, smiling a little. She was certain it was subtle enough that he hadn’t figure out what she was up to.   
  
Roy remained quiet until he straightened himself back up. “I just got a call from one of Madame Christmas’s girls, Naomi. She wants to meet me at the coffee shop a block from here. It should take less than half an hour.”  
  
Riza kept her mischievous grin in check, giving away nothing as she eagerly awaited Roy’s departure. She shrugged as she unhooked Hayate’s leash from his collar.  
  
“I’ve no problem with that.”  
  
“You and Hayate make yourselves comfortable while I’m away.” He left a quick kiss on Riza’s forehead before heading out the door.  
  
Once they were alone, Riza hurriedly led Hayate to the bedroom; she wanted to get this done before Roy caught her in the middle of the act. She immediately went to the closet and pulled out two of Roy’s dress shirts, a military jacket, and one of his uniform pants. After she set the clothes aside on the bed, Riza let out a sharp whistle. She patted on the mattress and Hayate climbed onto there, curling himself up to take a nap.   
  
“Good boy,” Riza said while smiling in satisfaction.   
  
She stayed in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, and waited for Roy to come back half an hour later. Riza heard him calling her and Hayate’s name from the living room. When he came inside, a troubled expression spread across his features.   
  
“Um, why is your dog on my clothes?” Roy asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“I told you I would do this so that you get why I didn’t want Hayate on my furniture.” Riza caressed Hayate’s fur, soft and warm as always.   
  
Roy continued to stare at her a few more moments until his face softened. He eventually went to sit down on the bed next to Riza and clasped her hand.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t understand that sooner.”  
  
“It’s all right. Sometimes we learn better by visual presentation.”  
  
“For all it’s worth, it worked.”  
  
Having his arms around her, he pulled Riza closer to him for a deep kiss; she could taste the sweet coffee he drank while he was away. Her fingers brushed Roy’s cheek while she had her tongue traced at his lower lip. She knew he forgave her, which she already expected. Soon their mouths parted and they smiled at each other.   
  
“Why don’t we leave Hayate alone and listen to the radio in the living room?” Roy asked.  
  
“You’re not worried about needing to do extra laundry?”  
  
Roy chuckled. “I plan to do that tomorrow anyhow.”   
  
The both of them rose out of bed together and held hands. As they walked out the bedroom, Riza thought he wouldn’t question her over Hayate and furniture ever again.


End file.
